Lágrimas de Oscuridad
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Un amante descubierto y un corazón sangrante queriendo evadir la realidad...


**Lágrimas de oscuridad**

La respiración pesada e irregular era lo único que se escuchaba en la nevada calle.

Sollozos ahogados contra la nieve, emanaban de aquel delgado cuerpo, que convulsionaba en un nuevo arrebato de dolor silencioso pero patente.

Intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero los miembros entumecidos por el frío dificultaron su propósito, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver a caer nuevamente sobre la acera cubierta de nieve fría y quemante.

Pero en este momento, su pecho se llevaba la peor, en donde un dolor intenso que lo amenazaba con no dejarlo respirar, estrangulando sus fuerzas, devorando la esperanza.

Era consciente que el sufrimiento no duraría para siempre, los pasos rápidos de su captor ya sonaban en la calle, rápidos, eficientes. Y deseó fundirse con la nieve, ser tan blanco como ella… o morir en el intento.

Se levantó, para correr de nuevo, lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía, escapando, mientras era consciente de que cada una de sus tibias lágrimas eran ácido en sus mejillas.

Nuevamente cayó, y no tuvo fuerza para levantarse, todo pesaba demasiado… era mucho el dolor para soportarlo.

Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasando… que _él_ jamás le haría algo parecido, que lo había imaginado, que era una broma, que….

Los pasos se detuvieron a poca distancia, sentía la respiración jadeante de su perseguidor, tan irregular como la propia… y entonces la escena de hace pocos minutos se repitió en su mente.

Esas respiraciones irregulares y caricias desesperadas; manos intrusas en ese cuerpo que tantas veces había marcado como suyo, que su dueño no se había molestado en recordar… de aquellos labios que le besaban cada noche, recorriendo ahora aquel cuello traidor…

Esa sonrisa…

Aquella que iluminaba su alma cuando compartían el lecho, aquella que creía reservada sólo para si… creía que era dueño de ella también…

Un lamento se escapó de su garganta, rompiendo el silencio en el que estaba sumergida la noche…

El desengaño le corrompía… le quebraba el alma… le sumergía en la soledad y la oscuridad de la que con tanto esfuerzo había escapado.

No podía creer que fuera cierto… necesitaba poder leerlo en sus ojos… quería poder entender…

Trató de sumergirse en aquellos pozos amatistas que le miraban desde lo alto, brillantes por lágrimas de culpabilidad, resplandecientes de engaño. Y sintió que era un castigo… que estaba bien lo que le pasaba… que se lo merecía completamente por no haberle demostrado, por no haber asumido hasta ese momento que era lo que en realidad sentía… por ser siempre tan frío…

Pero aun así…dolía tanto… tanto que no pensó sobrevivir a la angustia que le invadía… que su corazón se rompía cada vez en pedazos más pequeños y aún así todavía sentía como se quebraba… una y otra vez, eternamente… como el sufrimiento que sentía…

Imploró a dioses en los que no creía y en los que no existían, rezó a muertos y a vivos para poder despertar de todo aquello, pero no lo hacía…

Y se abalanzó sobre aquel cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro húmedo en aquel cuello, aquel que aún tenía olor a sexo y a perfume ajeno, estrechándolo en un abrazo no correspondido… y entendió…

La oscuridad se hizo más espesa si es que era posible…

Los ojos violetas a pesar de tener culpa y lágrimas, no tenían arrepentimiento…

Se alejó despacio… sintiendo como el odio crecía más y más… odiaba a Thoma y odiaba a Shuuichi tanto como lo amaba… y se odiaba si mismo por odiarlo especialmente a él… al que amó y amaba como nunca a nadie…

Vagó horas hasta que el alba despuntó en el horizonte, el frío enterrándose como cuchillas en su cuerpo… se sentía desfallecer, hasta que ya no sintió más dolor… y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que aclamaba por su presencia… y le gustó… sumergirse para siempre en ella…

* * *

_**Notas de Undomiel:**_

_más angst a la colección XD..._

_Este fanfic lo escribí para un concurso (en el que gané XD) de Animeportal.cl , en la sección Yaoi/yuri de fanfics de gravitation ._

_Buenop... así que va dedicado a mi Tim XD_

_Y sobre la idea en sí de la historia... se me ocurrió hace mucho... pero nunca la había puesto en 'papel' _

_ Espero que les guste, asi que reviews y críticas serán bienvenidos  
_


End file.
